User talk:Humble Novice
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to Koei Wiki! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 01:26, December 26, 2011 Categorize images Please take the time to categorize the images you upload. What takes me 10 minutes to do on my end literally takes you only seconds to do before you upload. For example if you were uploading more Pokemon images, you would categorize them by simply typing Category:Pokemon Conquest Images in the summary box. Kyosei 09:40, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Can you do quotes for Generics in DW3 too? ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 05:35, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Be careful with uploading 100man Sengoku images. Sometimes Japanese fans throw several hissy fits when someone takes their screenshots without asking, even if the game is a free service for cellphone users. But it does take time to grind and unlock those characters, so they may get upset about that. Especially characters like Yoshitsugu, since he's a rare character. Sake neko 06:38, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. If that's the case, then I'll try not to upload any images taken by those fans without their consent. Humble Novice 07:00, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Power icon It's either your personal internet browser cache or wikia's system cache. With the former clearing your browser cache should show the changes. In the case of the latter it tends to vary, sometimes it takes only a few minutes to a few hours. Sometimes it doesn't update at all the image needs to be re-uploaded, this tends to be a rare case though. I personally see the different icon you uploaded though with the file's image history so it might just be a matter of the various wikia image caches needing time to update. Kyosei 02:55, May 10, 2012 (UTC) your efforts these last couple of days have been wonderful, truly wonderful! you've been putting so much hard work and effort into the things you've been doing, its amazing your able to get such high quality images. Thank you so much for all of your hard work! Question, will you be doing this for the Warriors Orochi characters as well? we could use some weapon image updates for the past WO characters, as well as the weapons of the WO3 characters. Of course when you finish your current objectives of course. Again awesome work buddy, keep it up! Ixbran 07:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, but this is just the beginning of it all. I'm planning to add a few more things to this wiki in the near future. If there's something I see worth sharing, I'll be sure to upload it here for everyone to look at. Humble Novice 14:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Concepts Depends. Two images for the default appearance is the norm. It's a fight to the finish for that second image most of the time. An easy way of looking at it is this: *Treasure Box artwork + 3D render = complete; no more is needed *Treasure Box artwork but no 3D render = concept artwork okay *No Treasure Box artwork; two images of same character attire/weapon acceptable *Main visual or any available image given for said character in other Koei franchises (but you primarily upload Warriors related things, so this might not apply to your question directly) Any more than two –especially for the always-changing-their-looks-anyways-in-their-series-''Warriors''-characters– is prone to deletion. That's to prevent over flooding the character galleries for one game, since image spam isn't really the point of this wiki. Usually one image per alternate outfit or non-''Warriors'' game appearance is acceptable. So, say if you were to upload any Warriors concept artwork for Zhou Tai, Xiahou Dun, Goemon, Yukimura, and so on right now, they would likely get deleted. These characters already have more than enough images to display their default and differing appearances throughout the Warriors franchises, and they doesn't need any more to establish that fact. Concept art for any alternate outfits/downloadable outfits they have as well would likely be deleted at this point, as they would be considered too excessive. The only exceptions to this so far would be the collaboration characters, ala Ryu Hayabusa and company. Multiple images for them are allowed to reflect that they have been a guest in "so-and-so" many games. Sake neko 04:36, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :By default appearances, you mean the character designs used in each game, right? If that's the case, then I think I know what to do now. Thank you very much for taking the time to answer my question here. Humble Novice 07:23, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Images If you are able, do you think you can upload high res images of the weapons used by the Hero and Heroine in Samurai Warriors Chronicles? It would really help out their pages if you could. Also, possibly images of their alternate costumes, as well as the Head, Chest, Arm and Hip accessories they can get? Help flesh the pages out a bit more. Ixbran 04:49, May 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Concept Artworks I only posted those because I thought they'd be beneficial to the Wiki. if it turns out the mods and admins don't like them, they can freely delete them.I wont get upset, only trying to help. though the fact that the Admin for the Koei Wiki, Kyosei, hasn't deleted them him self yet possibly means he doesn't mind them being here. We will just have to wait and see how things turn out. Ixbran 20:37, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Please don't try to upload magazine scans. It may take a few days (or maybe only one day), but better renders and images of these characters will be available once the "Famitsu exclusive" day limit wears off. What I mean by that is whenever Famitsu reports on something in their magazine productions, all other news outlets usually have to wait for a day or so (sometimes weeks) to report on it. It's done that way to get people to clamor for their copy of that particular Famitsu issue. This is how it has been for years for several franchises. It's how Famitsu continues to stay on top for the Japanese video game news source for home consoles and crushes many Japanese video game news publications, for better or worse. :Expect to see better images once Japanese online news sites get the chance to report on it, usually when the Japanese official website updates. Sake neko 04:39, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't know about that rule. My mistake then. But still, you've got me curious now. Is Famitsu the only gaming publication that does these exclusive magazine deals with companies like Koei? Humble Novice 04:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Short answer: no, of course not. That's not how business works. Famitsu doesn't cover them out of curiosity; companies pay Famitsu to highlight them for recognizable publicity. It's one of the most celebrated and popular publications known to video game fans, one of the ones which is practically guaranteed to be spread as gossip by the Japanese online community –as you have may well noticed already. They occasionally do these type of deals with Jump, Dengeki, and Itmedia. But, in reality, that's how it goes for most Japanese video game companies in general. Not just Koei. Sake neko 05:04, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Videos Why are you uploading them? Is something wrong with just linking the official website and youtube channel? I'm not really accusing, I'm just more curious than anything else. Wikia's formatting has never handled them well in the past or the present, so that's why I'm asking. Sake neko 18:22, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I thought it'd be nice to make use of this new convenient feature by adding videos related to each article instead of just placing the link below. If I've done something wrong, you and everyone else are always free to correct me. After all, don't I have a responsibility to make up for my own mistakes? Humble Novice 19:11, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't saying it was wrong, I'm just saying it looks garish and a bit appalling for small pages on this wiki. It looks even worse for users who aren't logged in, with those overwhelming flash and video ads all over the place. That isn't your fault though, that's Wikia's fault. I'm not sure what to do really. Like I've said, Wikia's never really handled videos well in the past or present. Sake neko 20:44, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :If that's the case, then wouldn't it be better to have the video section minimized or removed entirely? Or is that solution impossible now? Humble Novice 21:28, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Trophies No idea. It just happens sometimes. Kyosei 07:12, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :I see. So it might be a minor bug in the system. I'm just glad the changes in the achievement section don't look so glitchy anymore. Humble Novice 07:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) DW6E costume images If its alright with you, I'm going to mark the DLC costumes you uploaded as candidates for deletion. we already have images of those costumes in the DLC Subpage for DW6E, so having them up on two pages seems a bit redundant. also thanks for all your hard work, its awesome. Ixbran 01:45, July 1, 2012 (UTC) DW5 Card Game Depends on how good the manual scans are. If it's any bit blurry or small, I can't make any promises. If it's like 100 something pages, then don't expect it to be done anytime soon. I can give it a shot, even if I have never played the silly thing before. It'll take time but yeah, that's all good. Please don't upload the manual scans on the wiki to show me. Give me an image gallery link of some sort which has all the pages and I'll see what I can do. Sake neko 04:43, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the link and active interest. The images are a little tiny, but the text is clear so I can work with the scans. It's going to take me sometime to read and understand how this game plays though. If you're fine with that, I can write the rules and other mumbo jumbo for the TCG. All I've see from Japanese fans usually is a complete card list, which I will also translate and include once the rules are down. Don't know where to put it though, we'll see when we get there. Sake neko 05:10, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, that's fine with me. If you have trouble reading some of the pages in the gallery, please let me know so I can sharpen the quality in Photoshop. Humble Novice 05:17, July 6, 2012 (UTC) After breezing through the basic rules and taking a brief glance at the advanced rules, the game's glossary is pretty expansive and unique to itself, meaning that there isn't a lot which can be reused for other franchises or Warriors games even if we were to put it here. I think the summary style/simple charts commonly found on this wiki wouldn't quite do it justice. And there's over 300 cards with their own set of conditions and cost rates that's rather hard to ignore. It's been discontinued since 2006, so it probably wouldn't hurt to give the TCG its own concise wiki. Sake neko 06:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Even if the information is too much for this wiki to handle, are you still willing to translate the rules and terms of the game? I'll understand if you decline since crafting a new wiki takes up so much more time than just writing a whole article. Humble Novice 06:49, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, that's the plan. I was going to translate them either way. As I've said before, though, I think it would be better off in its own wiki rather than giving it a brief summary. It wouldn't be bad to start a wiki from scratch for a card game, because it would feel that way anyways if we were try to make it easy to learn and comprehensible for even curious visitors or fans on this wiki. ::Provided, I'm still trying to wrap the rules around my head, but I can tell you right now that it's more complex and convoluted than say "press square for a normal attack", like most Warriors things. Sake neko 19:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Now that sounds like a good plan to me. If you'd like, I could try and ask other people at Koei Warriors if they have some knowledge about this game so they can help create your potential wiki. Humble Novice 20:01, July 6, 2012 (UTC) So after mulling over it for awhile, I've got a good grasp of the card game's rules. It's just a matter of getting the right scans to explain it better. Do you own the actual book? If you do have the book and can provide additional scans, I'm requesting bigger versions of the following pages (going by the numbers of bottom right hand corner in scans themselves): 39, 20-21, 10-11, 8-9, 6-7, 5-4. About 200% or so bigger than the existing versions please. Just update the image gallery with these bigger versions if you can. :If you don't have it and/or can't scan, that's cool too. The scans are functional as is now, but they might be a little hard to see or blurry for some of the explanation segments. Sake neko (talk) 21:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, but I don't have the actual book for the card game itself. I just found the scans online. However, I'll let you know if I see more information about it in the near future. Humble Novice (talk) 21:45, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay then, that's fine. Then the wiki's primary concern is getting images of the 300+ cards. That's the most important thing for the wiki before it can even begin. If it doesn't generate enough public interest, Wikia has the right to forcibly merge anything everything about the TCG onto this wiki or close it. Quite literally. If anyone on Koei Warriors actually owns a few cards and can scan, that'll be a life saver. It doesn't have to all of them, just whoever is willing to share is fine. I'd rather not try to rely on scouring online auctions in the vain hope of getting a card picture. You appear to have an account there, so could you please ask around for me? Might get lucky, never know. Sake neko (talk) 22:02, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I managed to make this thread on Koei Warriors. Let's just hope there's someone generous enough to share what info and experience they have with the card game itself. Humble Novice (talk) 22:39, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Indeed. Thanks for the help. If nothing shows up after a month or so, then we might have to try something else instead. Or I could just go ahead and make it anyways. But I'd rather not do that. :P Sake neko (talk) 22:43, July 19, 2012 (UTC) So...no hits? Anyone wanting to help out? Sake neko (talk) 02:03, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Sadly, there doesn't seem to be much response from the forum in regards to this trading card game for DW5. I'll try reviving the thread later in case other people haven't seen it yet. Humble Novice (talk) 14:57, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Rotk images We only use the newer installments, older ones are still on the wiki due to laziness on my part haha. I have to individually delete them and that's already over 50 images. Kyosei 09:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) New npc articles I hope you will take the time to go back and fill these in instead of leaving them as they are. There are already enough skeleton articles and incomplete pages as is to add even more. Given that you didn't even bother to take the time to categorize these pages as actual character articles, I'm somewhat concerned you're only making these pages for the sake of having their ROTK 12 portraits on the wiki. The images are nice, but I'd rather not have readers click on a page only to have them inevitably disappointed to see there is basically nothing or even less on a subject than what they could've found from a basic Wikipedia or Google search. Kyosei 03:17, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :On a somewhat related note: pinyin. Easy way to find it is to copy and paste each Chinese character separately at Wiktionary in the search box. Go down to the Mandarin section and you'll find the pinyin there. For example, for E Huan (鄂煥) you would look at these two pages in their respective sections here for E (鄂) and here for Huan (煥). To get a capitalized version of an accented character that you would see in someone's name like E Huan you can copy and paste it from here. Kyosei 03:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Zhang Chunhua We don't know if she's going to do anything more than be a generic npc and player avatar. Wait for the game to come out first. Don't make her page because it'll give the impression she'll do something unique or important when we don't know for sure. I repeat, wait for the game to come out first so we know for sure. Kyosei (talk) 03:54, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :But isn't she already an existing character in Romance of the Three Kingdoms? After all, she's got stats of her own like all of the female characters in that particular series. Humble Novice (talk) 04:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::She shouldn't be made for the sake of being a Romance of the Three Kingdoms character. There are plenty of those figures who do nothing in any game much less series. We strive for at least multiple game appearances if they're historical figures who at least do something somewhat unique or different in Koei games. Kyosei (talk) 04:06, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, okay then. But if Zhang Chunhua does have something unique to offer in future Koei titles, will you allow me or anyone else to recreate her page? Humble Novice (talk) 04:40, July 19, 2012 (UTC) MO2 Special Hey there sorry to butt in but I couldn't help but notice your edit on Semei and Rachel's pages. Assuming you have the game, how and in which chapter do you unlock them please?Yuki Z (talk) 20:43, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :According to one of the videos I just saw, Seimei's stage becomes available in Chapter 1 after recruiting Yuanji and Ginchiyo whereas Rachel's is unlocked in Chapter 2 when Lianshi, Ding Feng, and Ryu are on your team. Fortunately, none of those 2 stages require any bond grinding whatsoever. Humble Novice (talk) 20:59, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Hmmm, strange as I already have Yuanji and Ginchiyo unlocked in the game :/ Thank you still though.Yuki Z (talk) 21:05, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Related videos The related videos tool seems to be rather fickle. Sometimes it'll work like it's supposed to and other times it won't. The best I can do is just move the video to appropriate article and delete the changes to the global list. Kyosei (talk) 05:31, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :Just in case you didn't see it, by October 3, all of the page specific related video pages will be disappearing and will be merged to the global list. This is a change being enforced by Wikia to "encourage" directly embedding page specific videos into the article itself for more page views essentially. This is why you ended up adding to the global list instead of the page specific list. This was a preemptive move made by towards that direction without really informing anyone in a global announcement. Details, comments, feedback and questions can be left here. Kyosei (talk) 19:44, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Changing/moving articles Not a problem. Though just for your future reference you can do this yourself by using the drop down menu that opens with the edit this page button you see on every page. Click the downwards arrow and use the Rename option you see and you'll be able to change the article's name. Kyosei (talk) 23:46, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I already said this on the page history, but I'll say it to you as well. If a game has just been announced and the total sum of information for the game is at best one or two sentences, then wait on making its page. I think Kyosei has said this somewhere before, but pages like Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper and Pokémon Conquest were deleted when they were in "just announced!" status. There's no doubt in anyone's minds that more will be known when time passes, so just be more patient for the information. That's why I haven't tried to make a Geten no Hana page, a game which is essentially in the same boat. Sake neko (talk) 21:09, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Galleries Yea that's fine. Kyosei (talk) 02:07, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :I just find the names unnecessarily long, especially since the images are already categorized by game and what type of image it is. Also, since the images are already categorized by the game it's from I find it less important to put the game first before the character name. Kyosei (talk) 03:31, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Huche'er profile Thanks a bunch for helping me with the profile, really appreciate it. By the way, where do you keep getting these awesome ROTK12 art work images, i could barely find hi ROTK11 image, let alone his 12 one. Ixbran (talk) 08:57, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Just simply type "三國志12" or "三國志XII" in Google and you're bound to find plenty of character images for Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Humble Novice (talk) 19:32, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Template Template:SW_Weapon :Thanks, but I already made another one just like that a few moments before you did. It's this one right here: Template:SW1 Weapon :If you don't mind, I think I'll go ahead and form a different template out of the one you just created. I'm sure you'll come to like it once I'm finished. Humble Novice (talk) 00:04, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Vids again I'd rather the external links section not be used for videos that I don't really feel add much to the related page. Again, as I've already said before to Ixban, many of the videos uploaded here basically boiled down to: teaser/trailer, intro cinematic and music/character theme song. None of things were really that important to feature on the articles themselves. They added nice touches but again not really essential. Just something extra on the side. We can still do it the old fashioned way but it means doing it in a more manual fashion. Simply create a new related videos page for the article in question and add it that way. Any videos added to the global list can be manually removed. Kyosei (talk) 12:32, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yea just manually edit it onto the appropriate Related Videos page. The blacklist/whitelist headings are pretty self-explanatory. Whitelist will only show the videos listed under the heading on the side bar. Any videos listed under the blacklist heading will not. Kyosei (talk) 11:24, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Seems like to me that they were just lazy and never actually fully implemented the system the way they blog post suggested as the only different between the old system and the new one is that instead of directly uploading to the article specific Related Videos list, it just uploads to the global one. Though this is only based on my impressions. Kyosei (talk) 18:05, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Don't really see the need to link the vids again on the article itself when we already have them on the sidebar. Kyosei (talk) 21:08, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure I really understand what you're confused about but what I said before (manually editing related video pages with the appropriate vids) is still how it is at this moment. Whether or not that changes in the future I don't know. The way how I understood your previous question was you wanted to change/organize the related video page for a given page and then re-link it under the gallery. To which I didn't agree with because you'd be essentially linking the same thing twice since the related videos for the given article can already be seen on the sidebar. Kyosei (talk) 21:42, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Animal symbolism I just dont think what he did was fair to you, or the effort you had put into what you had done. As an admin one is meant to step back and leave the editing of the wiki to people like us, and only make major edits when necessary. Admins are meant to prevent the Quick-Deletes of pages. Also I dont consider it "disrespecting" someone when you call them out on doing something stupid. Yes Admins are people who have worked on wikis a long time, and usually know what they are doing. But if they do something that you consider stupid or something they had rushed without thinking it through, its our job to call them out on that. As the saying goes, "Power Corrupts". Oh well, at least hes not as bad as Sake when it comes to undoing other peoples edits. At least Kyosei will, in most situations, listen to reason. Ixbran (talk) 06:34, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Murasame Castle Thank you for the pictures of the demon lords in their demon forms. I saw them and was wondering, if it is possible, if you can get higher quality screen shots, with a clear view of the full front of their forms, i can edit the backgrounds out of the pictures so its just their bodies. Ixbran (talk) 09:17, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Re;Vandal . Kyosei (talk) 19:13, November 30, 2012 (UTC)